The 6th Prophecy
by Dawnblaze-1
Summary: The day that little Dawnkit is born to Mothpelt and Hawkfrost, Mothwing gets a prophecy "the kin of past evil can destroy the stars". What will happen with Dawnkit and her littermates?
1. allegiances

LEADER 

**Leopardstar- **an unusually spotted golden Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

DEPUTY

**Mistyfoot-**a slender, but thick-furred, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Mothwing-** Dappled golden tabby she-cat with large amber eyes, and a triangular face.

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

WARRIORS

**Blackclaw- **broad-shouldered smoky-black tom with long legs, and amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Beechpaw**

**Swallowtail- **dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Voletooth- **small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Duskpaw**

**Splashfur- **ginger she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes.

**Stonestream- **a gray tom with blue eyes and white paws.

**Reedwhisker- **small, slender, black tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**

**Rippletail- **dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Icewing- **white she-cat with green eyes.

**Mintfur- **light gray tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle and paws, with green eyes.

**Graymist- **pale gray tabby he-cat with blue eyes.

**Pinefur- **a short-haired pale brown tabby she-cat, with green eyes.

APPRENTICES

**Duskpaw- **dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Rainpaw-** molted gray-blue tom with blue eyes.

**Dapplepaw**- a mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowpaw- **a small dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice.

**Pouncepaw- **ginger and white tom with green eyes.

**Beechpaw- **light brown tom with blue eyes.

QUEENS

**Dawnflower- **a very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Blackclaw's kits; Minnowkit, and Pebblekit.)

**Mosspelt- **a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Hawkfrost's kits; Dawnkit, Splashkit, Nightkit, and Hawkkit.)

**Otterheart- **a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes(expecting Rippletail's kits)

KITS

**Minnowkit-**a sleek, fluffy dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Pebblekit- **molted gray tom with amber eyes.

**Dawnkit- **a fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white paws, chest, and muzzle.

**Nightkit-** a black she-cat with dark blue eyes and very little white on paws and ears.

**Splashkit- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Hawkkit-**dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes.

ELDERS

**Heavystep- **a stocky tabby tom with a misshapen leg, and green eyes.

**Thunderclan**

LEADER

**Firestar**- large ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes.

DEPUTY

**Brambleclaw**- a large, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Leafpool**- a slender light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white, chest and paws.

WARRIORS

**Sandstorm**- a pale ginger she-cat with slightly darker tabby stripes and green eyes.

**Dustpelt**- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Cloudtail**- a white tom with blue eyes.

**Brackenfur-** a golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Thornclaw**- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Brightheart**- a white and ginger she-cat with half of her face torn away and one green eye.

**Ashfur**- a pale gray tom with darker gray flecks and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Birchpaw**

**Spiderleg**- a skinny black tom with a brown underside and amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Whitewing**- a white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brook**- a light brown tabby she-a with amber eyes.

**Stormfur**- a dark gray tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

**Birchpaw**-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Berrypaw**- fluffy cream tom with amber eyes.

**Mousepaw**-a big, fluffy white and gray tom with green eyes.

**Hazelpaw**- a small, fluffy, pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

QUEENS

**Sorreltail**- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.(mother of Brackenfur's kits, Cinderkit, Poppykit, Molekit, and Honeykit )

**Squirrelflight**- a bright ginger she-cat with a white front paw, and chest, and green eyes.(Expecting Brambleclaw's kits)

**Ferncloud**- a pale gray she-cat with green eyes and darker gray flecks.(expecting Dustpelt's kits)

**Daisy**- a cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

KITS

**Cinderkit**- a light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Poppykit**- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Molekit**- an undersized brown tom with amber eyes.

**Honeykit**- a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

ELDERS

**Mousefur**- a dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Longtail**- a pale tabby tom with black stripes blue eyes, retired early due to failing eyes sight.

**Windclan**

LEADER

**Onestar**-a small light brown tabby tom with amber eye.

DEPUTY

**Ashfoot**- a light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

**Barkface**- short-tailed brown tom with amber eyes.

WARRIORS

**Tornear**- a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Owlwhisker**- a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Webfoot**- a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Crowfeather**- a dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Weaselfur**- a ginger tom with white paws, and green eyes.

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Emberfoot**- a gray tom with two darker gray paws, and yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES

**Dewpaw**- a spotted gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Rockpaw**- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

QUEENS

**Whitetail**- a white she-cat with green eyes.(mother of Owlwhisker's kits, Kestrelkit, Auntkit, and Harekit)

**Willowclaw**- a gray she-cat with blue eyes.(mother of Weaselfur's kit Heatherkit)

**Nightcloud**- a black she-cat with green eyes.(expecting Crowfeather's kits)

KITS

**Kestrelkit-** a mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches and green eyes.

**Harekit**- a splotched white-and-brown tom with green eyes.

**Auntkit**- a brown tom with one black ear, and green eyes.

**Heatherkit**- a light brown tabby she-cat with blue-purple eyes.

ELDERS

**Morningflower**- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rushtail**- a light brown tabby tom, with blue eyes.

**Shadowclan**

LEADER

**Blackstar**- a large white tom with black paws, and amber eyes.

DEPUTY

**Russetfur**- a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

**Littlecloud**- a small light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

WARRIORS

**Oakfur**- a small brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Rowanclaw**- adark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

**Cedarheart**- a dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Tawnypelt**- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Smokefoot**- a black tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Snowbird**- a white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

APPRENTICES

**Toadpaw**- a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Applepaw**- a mottled brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Owlpaw**- a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

QUEENS

**Gingerfoot**- a black she-cat with ginger paws and yellow eyes.(mother of Smokefoot's kit, Ivykit)

KITS

**Ivykit**- a black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

ELDERS

**Tallpoppy**- a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes.


	2. Prolog

_**Prolog- The Prophecy**_

**Mothwing's Point of View (POV)**

I was just about to scoop a big and plump fish when a paw prods me, with a sharp jab in my side, waking me up.

"What?" I asked. I opened my eyes to see two big blue eyes looking at me a little frightened, and panicking.

"Mosspelt's kits are coming!" Willowpaw, my silver apprentice with the blue eyes, exclaimed.

Mosspelt, a tortoiseshell she-cat, has been in the nursery for about 5 moons now, bearing my brother's, Hawkfrost's, kits. At first I didn't know how to respond-my clanmates might think my brother was a good cat, but I knew otherwise, he tried to kill Firestar, and would always threaten me- but in the end I was happy for her, I mean their Hawkfrost's kits, not Hawkfrost.

"Ok" I said calmly, "First we will need, Chamomile, Raspberry Leaves, possibly Borage Leaves, and water. I'm going to go see how she's doing, so just bring them to the nursery."

I hurried out of our den-it was a little past moonhigh. When I got to the nursery I immediately, when in. "How are you doing Mosspelt?" I questioned her, as I put my paws on her stomach. She flinch away from my paw, but didn't object.

"Alright, Willowpaw's kitting was worse," she panted, she is also Willowpaw's mother, another reason I'm not worrying about the kits being Hawkfrost's.

"Need me to help with anything?" Asked a pale gray she-cat, Dawnflower, asked. I didn't even notice her sitting in the corner with her tail holding back her three kits, Minnowkit and Pebblekit.

"No I should be good Willowpaw is getting the herbs." I replied

Right then Willowpaw came in, carrying all the leaves, except she got instead Goldenrod of Borage.

"Are these right?" she asked.

"No you got Goldenrod instead of Borage, but we can do without it." I told her gently, "Dawnflower can you go get me some water? I want to show Willowpaw this."

"Sure" she said, "now you kits stay right here and don't move from your nest. Get that?" she said to her kits.

"Yes!" they all meowed excitedly, while staring at Mosspelt. Then she left to go get the water.

"Come over here Willowpaw, and bring the Raspberry Leaves." I told her. She immediately came over, with the leaves. "Ok so first we'll give her two of the Leaves," I said and my silver apprentice pushed two leaves toward her mother's muzzle "Here eat these," I nicely told Mosspelt, and she eagerly licked them up. "Now put you paws on her stomach." I instructed Willowpaw, gently placing her small paws by my dappled ones. "Fill those ripples?" I asked her.

"Yes" she responded while staring at her mother's tortoiseshell pelt intently.

"Here's your water." said Dawnflower re-entering the nursery, and she put it quietly by Mosspelt's muzzle, and then retreated back to where her kits were.

"When the ripples increase, coming one after the other without a pause, her kits will be coming." She didn't respond, she was just concentrating on her paws.

After a little while the ripples started increasing, quickly increasing.

"The kits will be here very soon" I murmured to myself, and as if I summed it a little kit slipped into the moss. I quickly broke it's birthing sack, and a light brown tabby tom tumbles out. "A brown tabby tom!" I announce, and push him to Dawnflower to lick. Mosspelt starts to purr but is cut off as another kit is born. "Willowpaw you need to biteaz the sack to cut it." I told her, and she did, and a tortoiseshell she-cat falls out.

"A Tortoiseshell she-cat!" announced Willowpaw happily.

"Now you need to lick her fur in the opposite direction, it will get her warm and start her circulation." I instructed Willowpaw, then another kit comes out. I again break the sack, a long-haired brown tabby she-cat, falls out. "Brown tabby she-cat!" I announced, then started licking until the next kit came. The last kit took longer than the others but it finally came "a black she-cat" I announced.

Just then I hear a quiet voice "the kin of past evil will destroy the stars." _I must be tired I'm hearing voices_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 1 The Voice

**Sorry there's so little, there will be more in the next chapter.**

**I don't own the Warriors or most of the Characters, they belong to Erin Hunter, i do own Dawnkit, Splashkit, Hawkkit, and Nightkit though :]**

**Chapter 1- The Voice**

**Dawnkit POV**

"Wake up Dawnkit" I heard the voice again, my mother's I remembered.

"Get up now! Open your eyes!" I heard a harsher voice tell me. I flinched away from it. For some reason I now wanted to open my eyes to see the world around me. I tried to open my eyes, they wouldn't listen to me. I didn't want to give up, so I kept trying.

"Open them now!" the voice said again. It scared me again but this time my eyes flew open, like someone else was controlling them.

_Wow_ I thought, the nursery is much bigger than I thought. I looked around me and saw a pale gray she-cat with two big kits sleeping by her.

"Very good" the voice sounded warmer now, I looked over and saw a large-shouldered tabby tom with ice-blue eyes, and a white underside. Next to him was another tabby tom with broad shoulders, but he had amber eyes, and didn't have any white on him.

"W-who are you?" my voice trembled. The one with blue eyes purred.

"I'm your father, Hawkfrost, and this is my father Tigerstar." He said warmly, but for some reason I didn't trust him, either of them.

_ Wait I heard Mosspelt say he was dead! _I panicked_; she wouldn't lie would she?_

I blinked, and they were both gone. What had happened?

"Your eyes are open!" Mosspelt said excitedly, and then the kits by the gray she-cat woke up.

"Can we show her the camp?" the gray tom with amber eyes asked.

"Not yet. Wait for her sisters and brother to open their eyes first." Said the gray queen, standing up. "Why don't you guys go out, and bring me and Mosspelt some fresh-kill?" she suggested when they stated to argue.

"Ok" they all said then hurried out of a small opening. "I bet I'll get the biggest fish" the tom yelled.

"no i will" his sister retorted.

"Thank you Dawnflower" said Mosspelt, "It's good to have some quiet" I looked at Mosspelt for the first time, she has a black pelt with patches of ginger, and gray, and bright blue eyes, all in all she was kinda pretty.

"Can I go outside?" I asked, hoping she couldn't say no to me.

She looked at me, "You know I said no" she told me "and you should get some sleep."

"But I'm not-" I yawed "-tired" I tried to tell her.

"Yes you are. Sleep my lovely" she said softly, and I drifted to sleep. The last thing I remember is her licking my head


	4. Chapter 4 Kithood part 1

Next time I woke up the nursery was much lighter. Everything had so much more color; it was all beautiful, even the nest I was in had shiny things in it. Looking over to Mosspelt I saw three other kits- my littermates is knew. One was a tom, he was light-brown with dark stripes, then there were two she-cats like me, one was black, and the other was a darker brown tabby with white paws- she looked like the other cats I saw.

_They are taking so long, I want to explore!_ I turned around so I was facing the tom, my brother, Splashkit. "Wake up," I hissed, "I want to go and explore."

He stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up. I gave a quite hiss of irritation. Sneaking a quick glance at Mosspelt, I quietly got up. As soon as I was out of the nest I all but ran to the entrance of the den.

Outside was shocking. _It's so big._ I thought amazed; on the other side of the clearing was a bramble thicket. There were various entrances to these thickets, and I, of course, had to know at what was inside of them. Hurrying across the clearing I went to the one a little away from the others.

Inside it was small with only room for one nest. I was starting to back out when I heard a cat meow, "What are you doing?"

Spinning around I saw a golden-spotted tabby she-cat. She was looking down at me with big amber eyes. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angry," I say quickly," I'll leave right now." I rushed out and ran back to the nursery too scared to continue my exploration.

Luckily the queens were still asleep, and didn't notice when I crawled back into my nest and fell asleep again.

(2 moons old)

"Get up!" I said exasperated at Splashkit, he is _always_ asleep. "Come on we want to go out and play!"

"Let me sleep," he mumbled stuffing his head under his paws.

"Please can we go play?" my sister Nightkit asked quietly. We were the exact opposite; me loud, her quiet. I was also bigger than her, well her and Hawkkit.

"Fine," he finally said getting up, "What are we going to play?" he looked at me.

"Well I think we should play Thunderclan Invading!" I voted.

"I wanted to listen to the elders." Hawkkit protested.

"I wanted to talk to Mothwing." Nightkit said, she might be quiet but she didn't back down in her opinion.

"I think we should get Stonestream to teach us some battle moves!" Splashkit argued.

"No Thunderclan Invading!" I hiss and pounce on my small black sister.

"No fighting moves!" Splashkit yowled jumping on me. This started a big scuffle between all of us, Hawkkit not wasting a second to get involved.

(4 moons old)

"So you crouch down like this," Stonestream said demonstrating how to pounce on a bird. We all tried to copy it. "Good, but Splashkit, you need to get lower. Nightkit stop moving your tail. Good job." He said proudly, he is like the father we never had, after all he is Mosspelt's best friend.

"Can you show us some fighting moves?" Splashkit asked excitedly.

He purred, "I don't think so, your mother would have my pelt. I need to go, I'm on the next patrol, stay out of trouble." He said looking at me; I gave him an innocent look. He shook his head before walking away.

"You guys wanna follow the patrol?" I asked quietly when he was out of earshot.

"This is the kind of stuff he was talking about," Hawkkit said rolling her eyes, "but other than have you confuse me into going I'll just save you the trouble. I'll go."

"I'm in, it should be fun." Splashkit meowed excitedly.

"I don't know… we could get into big trouble," Nightkit said trying to change our minds.

"But if you think about it is really helping the warriors. If we know the territory then that saves them time when we become apprentices. And if it saves them time not having to show us around then we can spend more time learning to hunt and fight for the clan… So if you really think about it then we aren't doing anything wrong, just trying to help our soon-to-be mentors, and trying to be better warriors." I stated like it was obvious. She looked confused.

"but-"

"You're in right? I mean you do want to be the best warrior Riverclan has seen right? The only way to do that is to start as soon as you can. And if you really want to be the best warrior, then we should start now. Otherwise we'll only be as good as all the other warriors… Ok it's decided then, we are all going!" I start to lead them to a hole in the thickets surrounding the camp.

"Quiet!" I hiss when I heard Splashkit step on a twig.

"Sorry," he meowed quietly back. I rolled my eyes and focused on finding Stonestream's scent. _There!_ I signaled them to follow me. When I heard them ahead I slowed down and started to crawl towards them with the move we were shown not that long ago. My littermates followed my lead and crouched down.

After talking for eternity Stonestream and the other warriors moved on we started to follow when another stick broke, again by Splashkit! I whipped my head around and glared at him. He looked sorry, then his eyes got wider.

"I told you to say _out_ of trouble!" Stonestream said looking down on me with angry blue eyes.

"Frog-dung" I mumble, looking at my white paws.

"Icewing! You take these kits back to the camp, we'll finish the patrol," Reedwhisker hissed before walking off.

The white she-cat padded up to, and past us, "Follow."

"I told you it was a bad idea," Nightkit hissed to me on our way back. Other than that it was a silent walk.

When we got to camp Icewing talked again."Wait here, I'm getting Leopardstar." We are in _so _much trouble. I may, or may not have, whimpered when I saw Leopardstar coming up to us.

"Why did you sneak out of camp," she asked.

"Well we wanted to see what the territory looked like," I said looking at her pleadingly.

"Looks like you'll have to wait longer," _wait_

"Wh-"

"Your apprentice ceremony will be pushed back a moon!" she said. This caused a stir among my littermates, and the clan who was listening.

"But!" I tried to say.

"NO!" we fell silent, "you betrayed your clan and clanmates by leaving the camp before you were apprentices, my mind will not be changed." She walked away.


End file.
